


Comfort in Dark Times

by MysticGriffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticGriffin/pseuds/MysticGriffin
Summary: Set at the end of Goblet of Fire, a very scared Narcissa shows up at Severus' doorstep.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Comfort in Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set Sunday, 25 June 1995, the day after Cedric Diggory died and the Dark Lord returned to power. 
> 
> J. K. Rowling is my absolute favourite author and I am not writing for profit. I am the most loyal of fans and a Hufflepuff to boot! 
> 
> Dedicated to my HP friends on FB <3
> 
> Feedback and kudos very welcome. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

It was around one o’clock in the morning when an exhausted, dishevelled Severus Snape stumbled in through his front door. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he mumbled a quick lumos and made his way to the trusted armchair in his living room. The room was mostly dark, and a glittery stream of dust could be seen from the light protruding from the ebony wand. Piles of books and journals were stacked on the floor and there was a musty smell in the air as if the residence were rarely inhabited. Severus slumped in the chair, placed his wand delicately on the side table and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and let his greasy black hair fall over his face. His mind was still racing. How did he get away with that? How did he get away with lying to the most powerful dark wizard in the world and live to see another day? Slowly, Severus opened his eyes and picked up his wand. Snape muttered a spell and a bottle of Patterson’s Volatile Vodka and a single shot glass flew to him from the kitchen. Exhausted, he poured himself a glass and then another and another.

He was not sure what time it was when something woke him. He saw a small, dull light beaming in through a gap in the curtains and new it must be dawn. A knock at the door made Severus sit bolt upright and raise his wand in a split second. He glided to the door, still with his wand raised, ready to smoulder any intruder. Snape peered through the peephole and saw a hooded figure. Breathing an internal sigh of relief, he opened the door and saw the pale face of a woman.

“Are you alone?” came a shaky voice.

Severus considered her for a moment before replying, “who else would I be with, Narcissa?”

With that, she brushed past him and marched directly to the kitchen, fully aware of where she was going, like a person who had been there a thousand times before. She reached for a goblet and bottle of honey wine when she felt the familiar feeling of a body behind her and cold lips on her neck.

They had been having casual encounters for the last four years. It began when Severus had been invited to the Malfoy’s house for dinner two weeks before Draco’s first year at Hogwarts. Lucius and Severus had remained close friends, much to the disappointment of Dumbledore. Snape knew of course that Lucius most likely wanted something from him, he frequently requested rare potions and Ministry advice. He was not fazed by this and the truth was, he needed Lucius and Lucius needed him. Severus was certainly not in a position to refuse friends; they were a rare and precious commodity to a lowlife like him.

On this occasion, Malfoy was exceptionally interested in the Potter boy. Harry Potter was due to start at Hogwarts at the same time as Draco. Lucius wanted to know if Severus knew anything and even suggested that Draco should befriend Potter and keep an eye on him. After the meal, Draco retired to his bedroom and Lucius left to find the latest ‘toy’ he had acquired from Borgin and Burkes. A silence fell upon Severus and Narcissa when they were left alone. Narcissa knew Severus would watch out for Draco at school and guide him. She looked into Snape’s black eyes, reached across the table, and put her hands on his.

“Severus, you are one of my longest and dearest friends. Will you take Draco under your wing and look out for him?” Narcissa said.

“You needn’t even ask,” replied Severus, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Narcissa continued to hold her gaze, almost willing him to look closer and read her thoughts. Severus, the brilliant legilimens he was could not help but abide. He saw himself in the library at school, at a Death Eater meeting and a time when they were alone together laughing. Memories turned to fiction and he saw the two of them intertwined through a foggy haze. He looked at her in deep consideration heart racing. Narcissa looked beautiful. The light from the chandelier created an iridescent glow on her blonde hair and her features were soft and full of feminine beauty. “Tomorrow,” was all he managed to say before an excited Lucius returned with some sort of vanishing barrel. They met in Hogsmead the next day while Lucius was at the Ministry and continued their affair during holidays and times of great need.

Narcissa gasped as Severus ran his hands up and down her glorious body from behind. He removed her cloak and continued to kiss her neck. Trying to turn around, Narcissa cried, “Severus, listen to me! You need to get out of here; the Dark Lord has returned. Lucius is with him now and he will be hunting down his followers that did not return to him”. There was genuine fear in her voice. Severus tried to silence her by placing his thin lips upon hers, but she broke the kiss, “Severus, please”. Severus sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

“Narcissa, I have already been to see the Dark Lord. I’ll admit he was not pleased at first, however, after an arduous interrogation, he believes me to be valuable”.

“Are you sure he believes you?”

“Would I be standing here if he did not?”

She considered this for a moment, her eyes filled with tears. Narcissa took his face in her hands and kissed him. She wrapped her fingers around his greasy black hair and pulled him in closer, her tongue finding his. Snape spun her around and once more began kissing her neck. One hand held her firmly and the other climbed its way up her robe. His hand snaked down and reached inside her underwear, all the while continuing to kiss her neck. His slender fingers found her clitoris and began to rub up and down and in small circles, one finger on either side. Narcissa’s breathing began to quicken and she let out a small groan. Severus could not control the turn his life was about to take being a spy, but this… this he could control. He slowly slid his hand further down and felt the sopping warmth of Narcissa’s core. Two fingers entered her and she gasped. Slender fingers moved in and out while his palm perfectly cupped her mound. “Severus” she gasped. Her arousal and the tightening in his pants were becoming too much for him to bear. With his spare hand he unbuttoned his trousers and released his throbbing cock. He bent her further over the bench and spread her legs apart. Severus pulled her knickers to the side and entered her. It was noticeably clear that Severus would not last more than a couple minutes in the current position. Pulling out, he took her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

The bedroom had once belonged to his parents and while Severus had modified it to his liking, it was still filled with painful memories of abuse and neglect. He lay Narcissa on her back and placed himself at her feet. She lifted herself to assist him to remove her underwear. Severus closed his eyes for a minute and took in the smell of her arousal. Narcissa used this opportunity to remove her cloak and bra. When Severus opened his eyes, he saw the beautiful fair body he knew all too well. He removed his garments and climbed on top of her, his mouth finding hers. Slowly, his kisses worked their way from her lips to her jaw and found their way to her chest. One hand cupped her left breast and the other held her breast in place as he licked and delicately nibbled her. Her moans were getting louder and her needs increasing. Gently, Severus moved his mouth from her chest to her abdomen and down to her crevice. He carefully spread her knees apart and took an introductory lick. Narcisse looked down at him with a look of pure pleasure. Severus locked eyes with her for a moment and then his tongue firmly placed itself between her folds. She tossed her head back and began rocking to his movements. Snape continued for twenty pleasurable minutes before Narcissa’s hands gripped his hair and she began yelling “Severus!”.

His need was unfathomable now and his already pulsating manhood was begging for sweet release. Severus climbed on top of Narcissa and began ravishing her mouth with his. He lined himself up and entered her with a generous weighty thrust. In and out, he pounded her. He was exhausted from the commotion of the Triwizard Tournament and his dance with the Dark Lord earlier, but he did not care. He put all that fear and fury into Narcissa, entering and pleasing her harder and harder. He soon let out a relieved, “Narcissa, I’m cu..um…”, before hearing her pleasurable moans and collapsing on top of her. After he caught his breath, Severus rolled over. Narcissa placed her head and arm on his bare chest and listened to the sound of his breathing.

Knowing that she would have to return soon, Narcissa placed her lips upon Severus’ chest and hugged him. It felt good to have human touch upon his skin, even it was not for very long. Narcissa sat up and turned to leave the bed. Snape grabbed her around the torso and pulled her into him. “While your husband has the awareness of a troll, the Dark Lord is unaware of very little. I think, perhaps, occlumency lessons are imperative”, he said accentuating the consonants. He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her passionately before letting her leave the bed. Snape watched as she dressed and left the room. He hated seeing her leave, knowing she would share a bed with Lucius in her perfect house with her perfect family. He still loved Lily and always would, but Narcissa was the closest he had even been to caring for another. He would need to teach her occlumency for her safety if she were to survive the Dark Lord. He closed his eyes and exhaustion took over as he drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
